My Part Time Job is GM
by Lilyrn
Summary: Kisah seorang pemuda yang menjadi GM aka Game Master sementara untuk Lost Saga. Bagaimana kegilaan yang akan di alami pemuda ini? Apakah dia sanggup mempertahankan kewarasannya selama bekerja di kantor Gemscool? WARNING! Cerita abal, typo, EYD tidak sesuai, dll. Di harapkan pembaca tidak membaca cerita ini di tengah malam. Rate M untuk jaga-jaga.
1. The day i realized, that kid was

Di hari yang cerah itu aku datang...

Bukan untuk membunuh, bukan menjadi banci...

Tetapi sebagai pekerja paruh waktu...

Di sebuah kantor dengan huruf G besar di awalnya...

Tetapi bukan G yang berarti mesum itu...

Benar mulai hari ini namaku harus kubuang...

Account Facebook, Twitter, dan lain lain harus kumatikan..

Karena aku sekarang menjadi GM baru...

GM...

Bukan General Manager ya, tapi Game Master...

Eh? kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku jadi GM?

Itu semua karena boikot para GM game Lost Saga yang frustasi..

Ya mereka ingin melakukan cuti selama 1 minggu dan kabur dari kerjaan...

Awalnya sih mereka ditolak...

Tetapi setelah mereka mencoba melakukan_ Battle Simulation Lost Saga_ di kantor Gemscool maka mereka diijinkan libur...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY PART TIME JOB IS A GM**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Yaoi (?), Humor, Gaje (?), Dll.**

**Cerita ini murni karangan pikiran saia yang abal (?) dan di harapkan tidak ada Flame di sini m(_ _)m**

**Dan Owner dari Lost Saga bukan saia looh (Reader : IYAAA GW TAUU!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tampak Seorang bapak-bapak menjabat tanganku beserta seorang wanita yang di sebelahku.

Admin : Selamat, kalian akan menggenggam dunia ini, dunia Lost Saga selama 1 minggu! Dan kuperingatkan jangan memberikan item apapun pada pemain Lost Saga. Selamat bekerja, lalu jika ada masalah tanyakan pada Staff Yun, atau si satpam Tono sama Rio.

Saya: Ok (jawabku singkat menuju meja kerjaku duduk dan mulai dari membuka email).

Lalu aku mulai membaca email dan kulihat beberapa koment mereka yang menarik perhatianku.

_"Kakak GM tolong balikin ID ku yang dibanned tanpa kesalahan apapun. Sumpah aku udah usaha keras main Lost Saga selama 1 tahun"_

Waduh becus ga sih nih GM yang asli kok banned ID tanpa kesalahan.

Yun : ID email itu dibanned gara-gara ngetik SARA selama 2 hari berturut turut (selanya sambil mengaduk secangkir kopi).

_"Kakak GM, ID ku di hack temenku bisa balikin ID ku gak"_

Yun : ID email itu dibanned karena memakai bug (selanya sambil mulai mencicipi kopi yang dibuatnya).

_"Bang GM bisa kasih aku item Lost Saga bebas permanent gak, aku cuma bisa main biasa aja karena aku cuma punya uang pas-pasan"_

Yun: ID email itu baru aja ngisi 10.000 G-cash atau 100.000 rupiah kemarin malam (selanya sambil menambahkan gula ke dalam kopi).

_"Mas GM tolong sumpah, ID ku mengalami error sejak tadi pagi, padahal pangkatku di Ladder sudah Master. Nick-ku mastert*lol"_

Yun : Lihat ini (memperlihatkan layar monitornya yang sedang melakukan buffering video dengan judul mastert*lol cheat di youcube).

Saya : JADI MEREKA SEMUA BOHONG!

Yun : Kau tak tahu bahwa anak kecil jaman sekarang yang masih berhati bersih itu cuma tinggal 1 persen?

Saya : G-Gua, GA PERCAYA! (menyalakan komp dan membuka Lost Saga)

.

.

**GM_baru stand by di lobby**

a : Azo cheat pake nama GM lagi banned pliss [bocah sok tau]  
(t)

b : Kakak GM bagi Hero permanen plissss [lo pikir gw bang toyib]  
(th)

c : T*lol GM Banned ID gua, cuma nge-cheat skill no delay aja udah protes [hah?]  
(thi)

d : Mas GM jadi pacarku donk add FB gua _ /bangsomatbutuhcwoaduhai _[muahoooo]  
(this)

e : Cuacad...  
(this i)

f : Minta link cheatnya donk [lo pikir gua cheater]  
(this is)

g : Sini GM ke warnet gua warnet chiter, gua p#rk**a lo [emang gw pembantu lo]  
(this is f)

h : by 1 lo j*nk GM c#d lawan Assasin gua [pangkat bebek hii]  
(this is f#)

i : noob 1 vs 1 g takut gw full cash [dan saya GM-nya]  
(this is f#c)

j : jual cheat 1k G-cash aja [nyadar ga sih ada GM di lobby]  
(is this f#ck)

**tuts***

Aku langsung mematikan komputerku, masuk ke lift dan pencet tombol Basement, dan sesampainya di sana aku buka pintu lift dan berteriak keras.

Saya : apakah anak jaman sekarang cuma seorang bajing terbang!

Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, aku didatangi 2 satpam...

Tono : Aduh mas, baru hari pertama kok sudah frustasi, kenalin nama gua Tono tapi kalau malem Tonce.

Rio: iya tuh Becewe, nama eke Rio tapi kalau pagi Ria.

_Astaga TUHAN ampuni dosaku..._

_Habis di hina bocah, sekarang gua harus bersama 2 banci..._

_Ya Tuhaan~~ siapa saja tolong aku~~ T_T_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

H-Haloh semua *dead*

Lagi-lagi saia keluarin fict Gaje, padahal ada 1 fict yang nggak beres *lirik Elsword*

Tapi ini cuma buat fun aja, kalau ada yang nggak suka saia nggak lanjutin deh *di bantai*

Di tunggu komentarnya dari reader semua #kabur#


	2. One night in kantor Gemscool!

**MY PART TIME JOB IS A GM**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Yaoi (?), Humor, Gaje (?), Dll.**

**Cerita ini murni karangan pikiran saia yang abal (?) dan di harapkan tidak ada Flame di sini m(_ _)m**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_tut*kring*you got email*trut*tut*_**

Suara berisik di kantor Gemscool malam ini...

Dan mayat diriku dimana lalat menginjak-injakan kakinya di bibir dan lidahku yang terbuka..

Di sanalah aku tertidur dalam keadaan terbuka..

Semuanya karena salah mereka...

.

**Sementara itu di luar...**

.

Rio : Tonce lo denger gak nih suara berisik (memandang ke gedung dimana kantor Gemscool berada)

Tonce : Aih biasa aja itu, paling si ademimin [admin] lagi buat video klip "berlian keren" (memake mukanya dengan bedak cap aura maho)

Rio : Wih Tonce lo makin seksi aja (ngelihat Tonce yang sudah memakai pakaian banci dan siap beraksi)

Tonce : Aih biasa aja kali, ini kan bukan baju paling aduhai eke (berpose genit)

Rio : Asem itu pakaian gw di pagi hari yang paling seksi tau! Dah ah gw patroli dulu (pergi masuk ke gedung Gemscool)

Tonce : Lo belinya kan dari tabungan gaji kite kite berdua (mencoba memanggil taksi)

Beberapa detik kemudian terlihat taksi berhenti, dan ketika membuka jendela segera si sopir berteriak.

Sopir taksi : WAS*0 KUNTILAN*K (tancap gas seketika)

Tonce : Ihhh lagi-lagi eke harus jalan sendiri buat nyari cowo (segera berjalan ke trotoar dimana orang orang pada lari ketakutan)

.

.

**[Kantor Gemscool - 10:50 pm]**

.

.

Tampak diriku terbaring sambil melata di lantai mencoba memotong satu persatu kabel telepon, dan di lampu dinding pun tampak hp-ku yang menancap karena kubanting...

Rio : Waduh-waduh... kena keluhan masal lagi ya?

Diriku pun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Rio : Jangan lupa tembel kabel biayanya 5000 rupiah, terus pecahin lampu 30.000 rupiah.

Saya : Lho kok bayarnya ke anda?

Rio : Gini-gini gw juga ngerangkap ahli reparasi, becewwe mau u reparasi tubuhmu (mengelus bokongku)

Saya : MAMA! (jeritku ketakutan sambil sembunyi di kolong meja, pegang Rosario [tokoh utama beragama kristen tetapi bukan rasisme ya just for fun], lalu berdoa)

Rio : Ya ampun cuma bercanda mas, tapi kalau pagi gw serius. Si admin di mana? (membau tangannya yang memegang bokongku)

Saya : Ga tahu tuh, dari tadi di kantornya ada suara lagu dangdut.

Rio : Ohh berarti aman-aman aja. Eh tuh telpon lo putus semua? Kalau ada telepon dari Developer gimana?

Saya : Mati aku! (nepuk tangan di kepala)

_Kapan akhir malapetaka ini?_

_Kenapa ini semua terjadi?_

_Tolong previous ke 4 jam sebelumnya YA!_

.

.

**[Kantor Gemscool - 6:41 pm]**

.

.

Aku sedang mengutak atik data server Lost Saga, hingga seseorang menyapaku...

Yun : Ngapain kamu?

Saya : Ini nih lagi menangggapi kritikan seorang forumer (nunjuk ke layar monitorku)

Yun terdiam sebentar melihat layarku lalu mendesah perlahan dan berbicara lagi.

Yun : Huft lebih baik kau tidak menanggapi kritikannya. Ingat notice no.7 di kantor ini ; dilarang membalas pertanyaan/kritikan dari nick forum Lilyrn, pernah satu GM dibuat sakit jantung dan mimpi buruk hingga akhirnya mengundurkan diri.

Saya : Yang benar?

Yun : Kau tidak melakukan apapun kan? (tersenyum manis)

Mendengar pertanyaan Yun aku hanya bisa tersenyum paksa, dengan tangan kanan menunjuk layar komp bagian bawah dimana aku sudah me-reply thread buatannya.

**_kring*you got email*trutt*_**

Mendadak satu-persatu telpon di ruang kantor ini semuanya berbunyi...

Yun : Halo? Oh mama butuh bantuan? Baiklah aku akan segera pulang (pura pura ditelpon seseorang)

Aku hanya terdiam melihat pembicaraan konyolnya yang bersuara keras...

Yun : Maaf ya aku harus pulang (mengambil tasnya dan bersiap keluar ruangan kantor)

**grebb***

Saya : TIDAK! (memegang kaki Yun setengah mati)

Yun : Lepaskan! (mencoba melepaskan kakinya dari cengkramanku)

Saya : KUMOHON TOLONG AKU! (mohonku sambil memasang baby face)

**bduak***

_Ahh..._

_Wajahku..._

_Ketampananku..._

_Tertendang..._

_Oleh sandal hak tinggi..._

_Dan sepertinya hidungku..._

_Terlepas seperti artis Mikeru Fackson..._

**blamm***

Sosok tubuhku terbaring di lantai kreon tak sadarkan diri, sedangkan Yun segera kebingungan karena mengira aku mati dan cepat-cepat kabur dari kantor.

.

.

**[Kantor Gemscool - 11:20 pm]**

.

.

**buk***

Sarung tinju merah, tubuh kerempeng sang satpam Rio, dan seorang lagi dengan topeng tokoh _Crazy Sapper Epic_, sedang mengikat diriku di sebuah kursi dan menyiksaku perlahan, di ruangan kantor Gemscool yang petang ini...

Manusia bertopeng : Sial dia sudah pingsan.

Rio : Ya mau gimana lagi bang admin, masa siksaan simulasi **ls real** di kantor membuatnya sekarat?

Manusia bertopeng : Salah sendiri dia ga mencoba meniru tokoh Hero.

Rio : Ngomong-ngomong bang Admin itu tuh senjata_ Crazy Sapper_ dapet dari mana? Perasaan ga ada deh benda kantor yang mirip itu (nunjuk senjata C_razy Saper_ yang dipegang Admin gila satu ini)

Manusia bertopeng : Oh ini sih cuma asbak rokok yang dibuat dari kaca ditempel CD Room di atas sama bawahnya (melepas CD Room dari asbak kaca)

Rio : Ihh itu kan sakit apa si dia ga pingsan? (gigit jari jempol)

**ctarr***

Cahaya kilat memperlihat sosok mukaku yang berlumuran darah di sekitar dahi dan hidungku yang bengkok 40 derajat dan perlahan berkali-kali bergumam kata "tolong".

Manusia bertopeng : Loh perasaan tadi itu wajah si Part Time Worker di sini kan? Kupikir maling.

Rio : Kapan gw bilang maling? Mendadak lo teriak teriak gara-gara mati lampu, terus segera berpose berubah menjadi Hero. Kupikir stress karena mati lampu jadi ya aku ikut-ikutan jadi _Boxing Champ_ favoritku.

Manusia bertopeng : Mati aku. Tadi aku nemu maling ya makanya aku langsung berubah. Rio bangunkan dia, kita harus segera cari malingnya...

**cklek***

Perlahan punggung Admin gila satu itu ditodong pistol dari belakang.

Maling : Harta atau semalam ama gw! *hehe dengan ini pasti dia segera nyerahin hartanya* (pikirnya sambil menodong dan menakuti nakuti Admin, aku, dan si Rio)

Manusia bertopeng dan saya : Rio ada teman tidurmu tuh (ucap kami bersamaan)

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan si maling memuaskan nafsu maho si Rio sebelum dia ditangkap, sedangkan aku dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. The Third Day

**MY PART TIME JOB IS A GM**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Yaoi (?), Humor, Gaje (?), Dll.**

**Cerita ini murni karangan pikiran saia yang abal (?) dan di harapkan tidak ada Flame di sini m(_ _)m**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ahh pantai~_

_Pasir yang panas~_

_Segerombolan cowok yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam~_

_Sedang membuat video klip boyband bermaho di pantai~_

_Sinar matahari yang cerah~_

_Buah buahan yang menyegarkan mulut~_

_Para pengunjung perempuan yang berteriak histeris kabur~_

_Melihat para member boyband melepas pakaian dalamnya dan saling bermaho~_

_Hati menjadi damai melihat lautan tanpa batas~_

_Dan waktu berjalan perlahan~_

.

.

.

_**Mak gw mati hue hue hue***_

"Eh ada sms dari Mbak Yun" ucap GM Eternia membuka hpnya.

.

.

_Kantor kemarin diserang maling._

_Si pekerja paruh waktu dicaci maki user dan masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena tekanan mental._

_Video klip Admin 'Berlian Keren' masuk top 10 suara terhorror._

_Kemarin juga pak boss sempat galau, karena susah bernego menurunkan harga saat ganti model kartu voucher._

_Si Tono ketangkap saat lagi beraksi._

_Kuharap kalian segera pulang._

_Salam dari Mbak Yun yang paling manis ^o^_

_._

_._

**byur***

"Lho? Napa kamu buang hpmu?" tanya GM Joker.

"Kabur dari kenyataan" jawab GM Eternia singkat.

"Tapi hp lo kan i-phone 4s?" lanjut GM Joker.

"**$#%$#%*^%&%***" teriak GM Eternia g karuan dan langsung nyebur ke laut.

Untuk sementara tampaknya para GM gak berniat pulang, baiklah saatnya kita berpindah ke tempat tokoh utama kita berada.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, dan 2 orang duduk di kursi yang berhadapan...

**Blakk***

Salah satu dari kedua orang itu memukul keras keras mejanya sambil menahan emosi.

"**NGAKU GAK!** Lo yang kemarin mahoin anak gw kan?!" teriak sang polisi.

"Sumpah pak, bukan gw yang lakuin, tapi kepribadian ganda gw saat malem hari si Tonce" balas Tono.

Ahh... maaf sepertinya R salah memperlihatkan adegan berikutnya...

.

.

Seseorang terbaring dengan muka tersenyum, tetapi air mata terus keluar dari mulutnya(?)...

"Nanti malam dia boleh pulang" ucap sang dokter yang melihatnya dari kejauhan.

"Tapi dok, dia masih ga waras" balas sang suster khawatir.

"Mau diapakan lagi, kita tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Lagipula ini bukanlah kamar pasien tapi kamar mayat" jelas sang dokter.

"Tidak apa apa kan dok, orang galau(?) ga takut hantu" sela sang suster

"Orang galau? Maksudmu gila? Tidak tidak boleh, pokoknya dia harus pulang malam ini" balas sang dokter marah

"KENAPA SIH KAMU BEGITU MENGINGINKAN DIA KELUAR DARI RUANGAN ITU" bentak sang suster marah

"KARENA **KOLEKSI BOKEPKU** KUSEMBUNYIKAN DI SANA" bentak balik sang dokter

.

.

.

Suasana menjadi hening agak lama.

**duak***

"Saya mengundurkan diri hari ini" balas sang suster sambil pergi sehabis menendang perut sang dokter

Beberapa menit kemudian sang dokter merangkak ke kamar mayat tempat sang tokoh utama berada, dan dengan segera dia menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan, lalu memanggil taksi dan membawanya pergi ke kantor Gemscool.  
.

.

**[Kantor Gemscool - 7:22 pm]**

.

.

_Cahaya terang menyelubungiku..._

_Apakah aku mati?_

_Apakah aku ada di surga?_

_._

**plakk***

"Sadar mas!" ucap Rio menggampar wajahku

"** #!# #$ **, baru aja aku mimpi indah ** $#** lo" teriakku sewot sambil bangkit berdiri

"Cek tuh email boxmu, banyak pelanggan mengeluh tuh!" ucap Rio menunjuk komputer yang menyala

"Eh? Tunggu sebentar hari ini hari apa?" ucapku berkeringat dingin

"Hah? Hari ini hari **Rabu** woi sadar! Maintence Server" jawab Rio

"Mati aku!" jeritku yang membuat Rio terjatuh karena hempasan suaraku

"Napa mas?" tanya Rio kebingungan

"Aku belum download file dari Developer buat di update, hari ini janji ngeupdate paket rare gear+hero perm lagi. Eh si Admin mana?" ucapku yang segera duduk di depan komputer

"Ademimin sekarang lagi dibawa ke kantor polisi" jawab Rio sambil nunjukan berita koran hari ini

.

.

**_LENGKINGAN HANTU KANTOR_**

_Sebuah video dengan nama lagu "Berlian Keren" yang di upload di Yellcube kemarin membuat 1 juta user Yellcube mengalami pecah gendang telinga, koma, kerasukan, terkena serangan jantung, galau, ngompol, dan berbagai efek lainnya. Pembuat bernama Bagus (nama samaran) dibawa ke kantor polisi tadi sore. Video berdurasi 3 menit itu juga dinyanyikan di kantornya sehingga saat tim Densus Cowok Jomblo menyerbu kantor tempat dia berada, hanya seorang satpam yang ada. Sedangkan di dalam kantor tidak ada siapapun, kecuali si Bagus yang sedang tertidur di kantornya. Di lain tempat juga ditemukan banyak bekas serakan darah di lantai, dan kerusakan dimana mana. Sepertinya dia membuat lagu itu setelah menghabisi rekan se-kantornya. Berita lebih jelas baca halaman 15._

.

.

"Terus Mbak Yun mana?" tanyaku lagi

"Oh, kalau Mbak Yun sih hari ini ga masuk karena sakit" jawab Rio

"Terus siapa yang bisa ngajari aku nge-patch Lost Saga-nya" ucapku merinding ketakutan kembali melihat layar komp

Tampak layar komp yang membuka website F-mail memperlihatkan _149.781 mail_ dengan judul rata-rata mempertanyakan update hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke kita balas review dari **Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**

Saia udah PM jawabannya soalnya klo di jawab di sini ntar berabe dah urusannya ^^! (disambit panci)

Dan maaf telat update v(-.- )v

See You in Next Chapter ^^ jangan lupa reviewnya ^^


End file.
